


Reforming Dracula

by chlorr



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Femboy Dracula, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Forced Feminization, Knifeplay, Lisa knows what she wants, Multi, Porn, Smut, but only a smidge, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorr/pseuds/chlorr
Summary: Lisa gently dominates Vlad Dracula Tepes and makes him the perfect femboy to show off at the next Vampire Ball.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Reforming Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> This technically follows the events of my ongoing story, Carnation Gambit, but is intended to stand on its own.

Dracula squirmed uncomfortably as Lisa fastened a barber's smock around his neck. 

"Hold still darling," she sang, "or I'll cut you." She bent towards him and lifted his chin to her razor. "Trust me. You're going to be so perfect."

Steel slid along salt and pepper beard and corpse pale skin, wet with hot water and cream. Dracula shivered. His wife's touch was delicate, her eye scrutinizing. 

***

"There. All done! Wash your face and get in the tub." Lisa set the razor in a soapy basin, then put a new one on a small table by the tub. 

Dracula looked at himself in the mirror. He looked younger, and his dour ghastliness had become more a peaked luminescence. 

Lisa ushered him to the tub and started pulling off his clothes.

"I can undress myself," he complained. 

"By all means do," Lisa replied. She stared at him impatiently. 

Dracula blushed and pulled off his shirt. His torso was softer than it had been two weeks ago, when Lisa had first given him a pellet of herbs and concentrated mare's piss. His chest was still broad and strong, but his tits had gotten plumper. 

Lisa ogled him blatantly. "Your pants too, princess," she said. 

He pulled them off and looked away, blushing. A tight, high waisted, red thong clung to his hips, the crotch bulging with his intumescence. An unruly bush tufted out the front. 

Lisa gasped. "You wore it!" 

Vlad's sickly cheeks pinked. "I...I wanted to please you."

"Oh, darling, oh you do. Come here." 

The lanky vampire padded over to his wife. 

Lisa reached out to him and cupped an ass cheek in one hand, drew a line down his hip with the other. 

Vlad closed his eyes and sighed at the contact of skin, of being in the palm of her desire. The changes had been strange, but not bad, surprisingly. They had even been comforting. His overall softening made him feel more at ease around Lisa's own softness, of both heart and body. 

"Ahhn!" He cried as Lisa squeezed his ass and gave it a smack. Ahhn?? What was that noise? Had he ever made it before? 

Lisa smirked. "That was a cute noise, kitten." 

Vlad's blush reddened. 

"Now, take them off," she said. She watched him step out of the thong with satisfied delight, like a farmer appreciating a successful harvest of plums.

She circled him, ran her fingers through his nightfall of hair, then pulled it back and tied it up to keep it out of the water. 

"Get in the tub," commanded Lisa.

***

The water was hot, kept so by Catstlevania's steamworks. Vlad relaxed in it as Lisa shaved his legs, rinsing them in the bathwater. Her hands worked up his legs, which only got very hairy around his crotch. Her fingers spread him gently. 

"Be very still, okay?" She warned. 

Dracula nodded, reached for the obsidian patience of the hunter, and became motionless. 

"Good boy," Lisa said. 

She drew the razor along his inner thigh, across his pelvis, around the base of his big, ghostly, gray cock. She adjusted him with her hand and ran the blade along his balls. 

"There," she said, "all done down here. You did so well princess. You look beautiful" 

Vlad let out a shaky breath. 

"Thank you. It...it looks nice. And it feels so smooth." 

"Wait until I rub some oil on you, then you'll be smooth. Let me finish your chest and stuff, ok?"

"Whatever you want, Lisa. I'll be your doll." 

Lisa hummed with desire. "Oh yes, yes you will be Vlad." 

***

Vlad moaned as Lisa ran her hands along his torso, spreading sunflower seed oil along his abs, his chest. She massaged his breasts in her hands, encouraging the little breast buds that had sprouted as a result of the hormone regimen she had him on. He winced. They were sore! 

When she finished moisturizing, Lisa stood back to admire her work. Vlad glowed like moonlight. His skin was smooth as silk, yet still sinuous and strongly muscled. 

"Put these on," Lisa said, handing Vlad a tiny piece of delicate silk and metal. Vlad blushed as he stepped into the lingerie. The thong was made of white gold chain that gleamed at his waist and tucked scandalously between his cheeks - it couldn't have even adequately covered his asshole - and a black silk pouch that was snug yet comfortable. Lisa must have had the piece custom made for him. He turned, inspecting himself in the Carpathian Transmission mirror. 

"Who made this for you?" Dracula growled. 

Lisa sucked her tongue in disapproval. "Mind your tone with me, Vlad Tepes," she warned. "Why should I tell you? So you can frighten or threaten them for doing what I asked?" 

"So I can impress on them my desire for them to keep their mouth shut about this, Lisa." 

His wife's laughter rang out, a clear and delighted tintinnabulation. 

"What?" Vlad asked. 

"First of all, you look utterly gorgeous like this. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Lisa brushed her fingers across his sides, over his abs, down the tapered lines of his hips. "And second of all, darling, everyone is going to see you like this at the Vampire Ball this winter. So what would be the point in scolding someone you ought to be thanking for making you look so pretty?" 

"W-what?" 

"Come try on your gown, princess," Lisa cooed. She held up a black dress that glittered with white gold and diamond accents, and which at first glance seemed to be constructed as much of straps as it was of actual cuts of cloth. 

Nervous excitement squeezed Vlad's undead heart. "But, my vassals…Lisa these are not easy vampires to rule." 

She laughed again. "Vlad, your power isn't stored in your goatee and baggy robes, is it? Will looking beautiful affect your ability to bite out their hearts if they displease you?" 

"N-no, but-" 

Lisa cut him off, "You have time to get used to it, love. For now, it's just me here with you. I want you to look pretty. Don't you want to make me happy?" 

He did, of course. Seeing Lisa smile was like being kissed by sunbeams he'd thought would never grace his vampire skin again. Her desire and attention and joyful love had revitalized his soul and transformed his unlife from unending drudgery into daily curiosity and simple happiness. What was another transformation, after all that? 

He bit his lip self-consciously and took the dress Lisa offered him. Like the thong, it had clearly been tailor made for him. He wondered when Lisa had taken his measurements. 

"Do you need help putting it on?" Lisa asked. 

"Maybe," mumbled Vlad. "It's so much more delicate than anything I've worn before." 

His wife helped him into the dress. It was tight and soft against his newfound smoothness. He heard a sharp, little intake of breath from his wife behind him. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. The dress was taut and smooth against his broad, muscular chest. The new plumpness of his breasts seemed accentuated by the skin tight fabric. It was slit at his thighs, showing off his legs, and backless all the way down to his lower hips. The dress nearly revealed his ass, and the waist and cross of the delicate, chainmail thong was on full display as a result.

He looked taller, leaner, and the contrast of his moon pale skin and the scanty black void of the dress was...well, bewitching, he thought. 

"Oh Vlad," murmured Lisa, "oh you're perfect my love." Her hands groped all over his body, squeezing, pulling, pressing, tracing thin lines of pleasure across bare skin and thin fabric. 

Vlad moaned in response, his voice pitched strangely high. 

"You...you really think I'm pretty like this?" Dracula asked shyly. 

Lisa sighed happily, twining her fingers in his nightfall of hair. "Mmm. Yes, yes, yes darling. You look delicious. My girlfriends at the Vampire Ball won't be able to keep their hands off of you." 

Vlad giggled as Lisa tickled him playfully. Then paused, a frisson of concern rippling through him. 

"Wait, Lisa, what girlfriends?"

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! I am planning one more chapter, which will take place at the Vampire Ball. 
> 
> I love to hear comments and predictions! 
> 
> Thanks for readings lovelies <3


End file.
